1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to voltage clamping protection circuits and more particularly pertains to a new appliance protection latch for precluding augmented electric transients from damaging an appliance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of voltage clamping protection circuits is known in the prior art. More specifically, voltage clamping protection circuits heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art voltage clamping protection circuits include U.S. Pat. No. 4,331,996; U.S. Pat. No. 4,584,623; U.S. Pat. No. 4,918,562; U.S. Pat. No. 4,725,697; U.S. Pat. No. 4,705,342; and U.S. Pat. Des. No. 304,324.
In these respects, the appliance protection latch according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of precluding augmented electric transients from damaging an appliance.